Konoha: He had it coming
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: She was starting to regret her actions, but as she thought back to what happened, it all suddenly seemed totally worth it. Warning inside.


**A/N: watched Chicago again the other day and figured why not. **

**This will not be in the same format as the song or match more of the movie than it needs to. This is my rendition of the cell block tango.**

**No music, no dancing, no crazy flash backs O.K some crazy flash backs...sorta.**

***IMPORTANT* **

**There is a yaoi or slash pairing mentioned in this fic and some mpreg too, so if this offends I suggest you press the back button. Seriously, no homophobes crowding my reviews.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar or OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I also don't own Chicago even if I mentioned some lines from the movie.**

Karui clutched the metal tray in her hands as her eyes quickly swept over the crowded and noisy cafeteria. Careful not to do something stupid like make eye contact with the wrong person, the redhead tried to look for a place to sit.

Konoha maximum security prison.

Karui had arrived just the day before right after her sentencing. The kumo kunoichi still couldn't believe she had less than four months left to live.

The first night was rough and Karui was even starting to regret her actions, but then she remembered exactly why she was there and suddenly the thin mattress and the cold prison cell didn't seem so bad.

It was actually totally worth it.

But even so, she wasn't about to start prancing around in post mortem bliss just yet, she still had four months to live so she wasn't about to do something stupid and get her execution deadline shortened any further.

The redhead stood there for almost ten more seconds, when her eyes fell on a head of long raven hair and a neat orange prisoner jump suit. The figure sat alone and Karui could see pale trembling hands reach over the tray in front of her.

Karui recognised her as her new cell mate, Hinata Hyuuga.

Karui took a deep breath and quickly walked over, the dark skinned girl slowly sank down onto the bench beside the raven haired girl, making her jump in surprise and her head snap to look at her until the girl let out a breath of relief and gave a shy smile.

"K-Karui, it's just you."

Karui smiled back but kept her tray hovering just above the table top, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

The pale eyed girls smile grew and she nodded eagerly. "No! O-Of course not. You can sit."

Maybe a little too eagerly.

Karui wasn't exactly sure what to make of Hinata just yet, but the girl seemed harmless enough. She was actually really friendly when Karui arrived in the cell just the night before, she even tried to help her calm down after the little incident that happened in the walkway just a few moments before.

While the two prison guards ushered the redhead between the rows of cell towards her own cell, Karui kept her head down as she was greeted by multiple cat calls and taunts coming from the other prisoners in her block. When one of the prisoners suddenly grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against the bars of her cell.

Karui remembers struggling against the vice grip on her when her attacker started stroking her hair just before she whispered,

"I like your hair."

Luckily the guards managed to get her away from the crazed inmate and Hinata helped her calm down somewhat afterwards, even if those hollow green eyes were still etched in her mind.

No matter how overly friendly Hinata may seem, at least Karui wasn't locked up with that psychopath.

Not that she's one to judge on mental stability, but still.

Karui set down her tray and suppressed a groan at the meal that waited for her consumption. It wasn't that over dramatised gruel that she's heard so many stories about but it wasn't all that appetising either.

The toast was burnt horribly, the ham (or at least that's what it looked like) was too soft for it not to be passed it's expiration date and the eggs looked like tasteless white and yellow slop.

God, even Omoi's overly sweet pancakes sounded better at that moment.

Karui started picking at her eggs with the plastic spoon until she pulled together some courage and shoved a spoon of the slop into her mouth. The kumo kunoichi grimaced but choked it down.

"You get used to it." Hinata said softly as she watched Karui with a smile.

"It's disgusting." Karui growled and her gold eyes glared down at her plate until a voice spoke up behind her and the redhead tensed.

"Well well well, looky what we have here."

Karui sat still and glanced at Hinata from the corner of her eye, who hadn't so much as batted an eye at the intrusion, the redhead watched as a tall woman with dirt blond hair in four messy ponytails slumped down in front of her and dropped her tray on the table. Two more girls showed up as well one with long platinum blond hair with a long fringe hiding the side of her face and blue eyes, and another with brown hair tied up in two buns on the top of her head.

The blond didn't have a tray and chose to climb up on top of the table and lie on her stomach with her head propped up on the palms of her hands as she eyed Karui, "Pretty black girl."

"Must be from Kumo." The brown haired girl said as she twirled the plastic spoon in her hand around her fingers.

Karui stayed calm for the most part and she'd somehow managed to look a little less than bored as her eyes drifted across the three inmates. The one in pigtails' prisoner jumpsuit looked a bit dull and faded like she'd been there the longest. Brunette's jumpsuit was littered with scratches and torn patches and the blue eyed blond's looked neat just like Hinata's only there seemed to be some sown patches to give her a slimmer fit.

Unfortunately the redhead froze when a frighteningly familiar voice spoke in her ear and a hand stroked through her hair. "Your hair's pretty."

Trying to keep her breath under control as she glanced to her side and found the same hollow emerald green eyes staring at her. The girl had messy pink hair going down to her shoulders while heavy bangs fell over her forehead.

"Knock it off Billboard-brow." The blond on the table said as she lifted one of her hands to her face and stared at her nails. "You're freaking out the fresh meat."

"Shut up Ino-pig." The pinkette growled while her hand kept carding through Karui's hair.

Not wanting to seem like easy pickings on her first day, Karui glared at the girl beside her before slapping the hand in her hair away. "Hands off."

The blond on the other side of the table smirked as she lifted a steal cup to her lips, "Touchy."

"Hey Hinata," The brunette grinned as she bit into her toast, "This your new room mate?"

Hinata stared back at the other and gave a quick nod, "Y-Yes."

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off of me?!" Karui suddenly growled when she felt a hand carding through her hair again and she found the pink haired girl staring at her.

"Agh, don't mind her. She's got redhead issues." The blue eyed girl said as she picked a slice of toast off of Hinata's tray taking a tiny bite before setting it back down with a wrinkle of her nose. "My name's Ino by the way, that's Tenten, Temari and the touchy feely gigantic forehead next to you is Sakura. What's yours Red?"

Karui shrugged Sakura's hand from her hair again and tried to slide away, "Karui."

"Told you she's from Kumo." Tenten said with a proud grin as she elbowed the blond beside her, who just rolled her eyes before looking back at the redhead.

"So Karui, whatcha in for?"

Gold eyes snapped up to fix on the inmate and Karui glared, "That's none of your business."

"C'mon Red don't be so touchy." Ino cooed, "Think of it as show and tell. Share your gruesome past and we'll share ours."

"You're on death row Karui," Sakura drawled as she tilted her head to the side and propped it up on her arm. "Telling us what you did won't make your life anymore miserable than it already is."

Karui almost flinched at the truth behind the girls words, a low ache went off in her chest and she was filled with dread as the memory of what she did came back to her. The Kumo kunoichi's mouth went dry and her words died down on her tongue.

"Maybe Karui would feel better if we shared first." Tenten asked as she twirled her spoon again and Temari smirked.

"O.K. I'll go first."

The blond set down her cup and her eyes locked onto Karui as she spoke. "My husband Shikamaru and I were married for almost five years. Although we didn't have the typical doting husband, loving wife relationship. See Shika was lazy, bratty, kinda annoying with that damn sigh of his and a bit of a chauvinist. But he sure had one heck of a mind. Had an I.Q of more than two hundred, he was a scientific protege at the age of ten. But I'm pretty smart too so naturally Shika and I used to compete, we used to fight all the time but I loved it. I love a man who can make me work for it you know, but as the years went by Shika got even lazier, brattier and that sigh got so fucking annoying that I just wanted to rip his lungs out on most days. But I still loved him so I'd count to ten and do all those bullshit breathing exercises that psychologists talk about. Until I got home one day from a week long mission stuck with a group of snotty genin and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Shika lyin' on the couch, staring out the window and sighing. I'm on my last nerve, so I tell him, I say; you sigh one more time."

Temari let out a deep breath as she tilted her head to the side, "And he did, so I pulled my fan off my back and swung one warning shot at him. Too bad the jutsu ended up going right through his head."

Karui blinked at the blond in front of her, more than just a little surprised at how casual she seemed to be on killing her own husband.

"O.K, O.K! My turn next." Ino said quickly sitting up with her legs crossed indian style as she waited to have everyone's attention. Clearly this girl didn't like not being the centre of attention.

Ino smiled and her eyes almost sparkled as she looked at Karui and started her story. "I met Choji Akamichi in the ninja academy when we were just nine years old. He was kinda chubby and a little awkward but he was still a sweet kid. We were put in the same team with Shikamaru and worked together for more than ten years until quick draw here nixed him." The blue eyed blond glanced at the other who just gave her the finger as she bit into her toast. "Anyway, Choji's always liked me ya know. So when he asked me out on our first date I had to say yes. Sweet as always Choji treated me like a princess the whole time, eventually we got closer and then we started living together and he said _'I'll love you and only you forever'_. He'd go on missions or whatever work lady Hokage had him working on, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink and we'd have dinner. Choji'd buy me something beautiful almost twice a week. One day it'd be sapphire's another day a silk dress. Until I found out. _'You and only you'_ my ass. Not only was he married, but he had six wives. Akamichi tradition apparently."

Ino gave a snort, "According to Choji's dad, it's common for the Akamichi men to have enough wives to match their size and strength. So that night I fixed Choji his drink as usual, poison flower cocktail. Yamanaka speciality."

"Wow." Karui gaped at the blond who simply shrugged.

"I still got to keep the gifts so whatever. Tenten, you go next."

Tenten looked up at Ino and shrugged as well. "Alright."

The redhead shifted her gaze to the brunette who seemed to be twirling her plastic spoon again as she spoke.

"My team members were Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee." Karui glanced at Hinata who seemed to tense at the sound of her last name. "They were both great guys, but for some reason Neji hated Lee. He's always hated Lee, everyone knew that. Lee would challenge Neji to a spar and Neji would accept only to beat Lee up harsher than it was really necessary. It's like Neji got some kinda sick kick outta making Lee suffer. So after the war Neji asked me to marry him. You see Lee got over the little thing he had for Sakura over here since she was still preoccupied with that traitorous bastard she called a husband." Sakura growled while Tenten just smirked. "He fell for me, even told me he loved me once. Neji found out and had his uncle get my mom agree to an arranged marriage. We got married, Lee was heartbroken and Neji kept torturing him everyday. Until he moved to desert country of course. Lady Hokage taught Lee this special male pregnancy jutsu, couple o' months later Lee was pregnant and playing happy gay families with lord Kazekage. Neji was pissed kept going on about Lee gettin' away from him. One day Lee came over for a visit, five months pregnant and looking happier than either of us has seen him in years. Neji leaves for a day long mission, Lee and I catch up until lord Sabaku picked him up at sunset. So I'm standing in the kitchen, carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business. In storms Neji in a jealous rage, _'You've been screwing Lee'_ he says. He was crazy and he kept on screaming, _'You've been screwing Lee!_"

"And then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times." Tenten tilted her head to the side as she gave a sigh, until she suddenly smiled and looked at Temari, "How's Lee doing anyway?"

The blond instantly beamed, "Gaara says they're good, Lee's coming to visit with Tenchi the day after tomorrow."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Ok, who's next?" Ino asked as she looked the others over. Sakura was still preoccupied with Karui's hair and the Kumo kunoichi didn't seem ready so Ino turned to Hinata and smirked.

"Alright Princess, you're up next."

Hinata's head snapped up and her pale eyes went wide until a demanding glare from Ino made her drop her gaze to her nearly empty tray and she spoke in a soft voice. "Why am I here? I'm not really sure. You see I loved Naruto, I've always loved him and even though he never noticed me at first I always noticed him. He was strong and brave and had so much pride. Naruto has always been my biggest inspiration and I always looked up to him. So the day he asked me out, was the day all my dreams came true. We dated for two years before he asked me to marry him and when we got married I was over the moon. Of course Naruto had his faults. He was a little loud, and obnoxious and hot headed and a... Not bright at times. But I still loved him with all my heart. One day the ANBU black ops showed up at the compound and arrested me, they said that Naruto's body was found on one of the stumps in the training grounds and that uncle Hiashi was the one to turn me in, saying that Kiba and I were having an affair and that he and Akamaru held Naruto down while I crushed all of his internal organs. I don't know why uncle Hiashi said that though."

Suddenly feeling a bit weary around her seemingly harmless cell mate Karui swallowed, "Yeah but did you do it?"

Hinata turned and smiled at Karui with an almost vicious gleam in her eyes, "Yes."

Karui's breath hitched and she almost moved back until she remember exactly who was sitting on her other side.

"Billboard brow," Ino suddenly said, "Looks like you're up next."

Karui turned to face Sakura who was still glaring at Ino as she started talking but she soon brought her attention back to Karui as she started playing with her hair.

"I've known that Sasuke was mine the moment I met him in the academy. I knew the moment our eyes met that we were meant to be together, so when he left Konoha I was heartbroken but I never gave up hope. Especially since Naruto seemed just as determined to get Sasuke back as I was. So when the war ended and he did finally come back. It felt like everything was finally falling into place, he asked me out we started dating and eventually we got married, we even started talking about having kids since Sasuke's greatest wish has always been for the rebirth of his clan. But of course there was Karin. After the war ended some of Sasuke's _friends_ from before came back with him since they had no where else to go. Karin lived with him long before I did and still lived with us after we got married. Sasuke said its cause they were partners and he feels indebted to her so I believed him. She didn't seem too bad though so I tried to make friends with her since she was friends with my husband. I remember hanging out with her you know, doing girl stuff and braiding her pretty, pretty red hair." Sakura suddenly growled. "Sasuke's always liked red hair, I found that out from Naruto after they'd gone out one night and Sasuke was drunk enough to tell him. But I didn't pay much attention to it, figured Sasuke loved me just as much as I loved him so I thought it wouldn't matter. Until one night after a mission in Kirigakure. We'd finished early so we went out to an acrobatics show. For the last act the acrobatic troop did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops one right after the other. We went back to the hotel room afterwards and started boozin', having a few laughs and we ran out of ice and I go get some. I come back, open the door. And there's Sasuke and Karin doing number seventeen. The spread eagle."

The emerald eyes glazed over and Sakura suddenly seemed far away. "Well I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands and picking up Karin's pretty pretty red hair, that I even knew they were dead."

Karui quickly pulled her hair out of Sakura's grip while the pink haired girl just chuckled at her action. "I didn't do it of course."

"Sure you didn't Sakura. Now that everyone's done." Ino said with a nod. "The only one left is you Karui."

Karui looked around the table and found everyone around the table including Hinata staring at her expectantly, the girl took a deep breath.

"I loved Sai more than I could possibly say, he was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter. But years of ANBU training had turned him cold and he didn't know how to feel or express emotions the right way. That's how he said he fell for me. Sai told me he's never met a ninja more expressive than I was. He loved how quick my temper was and how unpredictable my reactions were. He used to watch me all day and called me his _masterpiece of emotion_, that he'd love me for all eternity. But he still felt like there were more emotions too see more to discover and more to emulate from others more of himself he could find. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Samui, Shizune, Kurotsuchi and Darui. I found out about his nightly trips of self discovery and naturally things got ugly." Karui smiled, "I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive... And I saw him as dead."

"Shuriken to the head?" Tenten asked with a tilt of her head.

"Katana through his neck," Karui said with far away dreamy eyes, "The blood from his wound came pouring out in streams and it started to look like angel wings were painted on the floor beneath him by the time ANBU arrived. Sai would have been proud."

"Well aren't you all kinds of fucked up," Temari started after a moment of silence with a snort, before she looked up and nodded towards Karui. "You still love him, don't you?"

Karui suddenly snapped out of her trance and glared at the blond until Ino spoke up. "Don't get so worked up Red, we still love ours too. Even Tenten still has a thing for Neji."

The brunette shrugged as she shoved a glob of egg into her mouth.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded in agreement as she reached for Karui's hair. "But loving 'em doesn't mean they didn't deserve it. Right Princess?"

"Yes." Hinata said as she looked up at her new cell mate with shining pale eyes. "He had it coming."

The End.

**A/N: maybe just a teensy bit disturbing, but still O.K right?**

**I wanted to show Hinata as not so innocent, that's the reason for her mercilessly killing Naruto. Don't get me wrong I am a huge NaruHina fan, but this was fun too.**

**Anyway.**

**Please review.**


End file.
